1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small food storage container, and more particularly, to a small food storage container that is configured to open and close external air introduced into a food storing space through the application of an external pressure to a food storing body and the release of the applied external pressure from the food storing body and to open and close the movement of food from the food storing space to a food filling space in a gentle manner.
2. Background of the Related Art
A small food storage container is generally used to store gelled food such as ketchup, hot pepper paste, mayonnaise and the like therein and to squeeze it whenever needed.
Generally, such gelled food is sold in a market in the state of being stored in small or large-sized food storage container, and when they are purchased by users, they are used as they are stored in the small or large-sized food storage container or they are moved and stored in his or her separate small food storage containers.
By the way, if an external pressure is applied to the conventional small food storage container to squeeze the food stored in a food storing space, external air is not introduced gently into the food storing space to prevent the food from being discharged well. Accordingly, many studies on the small food storage container capable of gently discharging food therefrom have been made.
For example, there is provided Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0438541 issued to the same applicant as the invention, which discloses a small food storage container including: a body having a food storing space contracted in shape if an external pressure is applied thereto and returned to its original shape if the applied external pressure is removed, a food outlet, and an air inlet formed on the top portion of the food storing space to introduce external air into the food storing space and having such a size capable of injecting food thereinto; an air inlet stopper made of a synthetic resin in such a manner as to be separably coupled to the air inlet and having an air hole punched thereon to allow the external air to be introduced into the air inlet of the body after introduced into the interior thereof and an air hole opening/closing part adapted to close the air hole by means of the discharge pressure generated from the food storing space and to be separated from the air hole by means of the suction pressure generated from the food storing space to allow the air to be introduced into the air hole; an outlet stopper mounted on the food outlet of the body to prevent the food outlet from being contaminated and to control the discharging of the food.
However, the above-mentioned conventional small food storage container achieves smooth discharging, but when the food is discharged, a large quantity of food may be momentarily discharged from the food storing space. That is, a quantity of food discharged cannot be accurately controlled, and further, a portion around the food outlet may be always dirty.